


Right Now Could Last Forever

by FolleseGaskarth



Category: All Time Low
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, I didn't even curse in this one, Like PURE fluff, M/M, cute stuff, like wow, yah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FolleseGaskarth/pseuds/FolleseGaskarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Alex have had secret crushes on each other for as long as they can remember and have been best friends for even longer. As they finally begin to break free of their worries, they find themselves admitting secrets that had never before come to light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Now Could Last Forever

**Author's Note:**

> So this one was a prompt from my lovely friend, Britney, who gave me the word "Rainbow". I know this is super cliche and stupid and fluffy as hell but oh well. Also, I'm not sure how great this website is for band fics but I hope you guys like it. Leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed it to let me know. ^-^

For years, Jack and Alex had been best friends, attached at the hip, one might say. Jack had always been the more eccentric of the two, refusing to allow his hair to stay the same color for over a few months and owning a wardrobe consisting of neon shirts and the blackest shade of jeans. Alex, on the other hand, dressed in dulled blues and greens, most times just wearing black, grey, or brown as well. The craziest thing about him was a pink streak in his dark brown hair, which dulled in comparison to Jack's yellow-streaked black hair, the overall black part still hosting traces of blue from his previous hairstyle. It may have sounded normal until one took into account that they were only 17. But Jack didn't think Alex looked dull; he enjoyed the older boy's sense of style even if he had been the one to convince Alex to get that streak in his hair.

Strange as it seemed, however, the pair got along perfectly. It seemed that Jack's ecstatic, lively behavior perfectly complemented Alex's quiet, shy, introverted self. But they understood each other. So much so that when Alex first raised his voice in front of Jack, Jack wasn't surprised that it was because Alex was defending him. They knew of their complete and utter friendly devotion to each other, how they would practically die for each other if such an untimely situation presented itself.

They also knew each other's hidden secrets and loves. For example, Alex knew that Jack had some sort of craze with the colors of the rainbow and Jack knew that Alex had a secret passion for odd colored boxers. Neither boy ever shared said interest out of fear that they would be judged, but that fear was never present when they were in each other's presence. Slowly, as their friendship grew, they learned so much about each other and each boy let loose secrets they never imagined they would. Things they swore they would take to the grave flowed off of their lips so easily when they were assured by one another. This immense amount of trust led the boys to stick together through thick and thin and in every possible situation.

They were also always mistaken for a couple, as commonly happens with male best friends who fall so easily into each other, and while they always denied every accusation, individually they each held some sort of romantic feeling towards the other; they would just never admit it. But it was quite obvious to one who saw from an outside view; they always cuddled when watching movies on cold days or when sleeping over at one another's houses. Sometimes, things got a little heated as they grew towards their teenage years and hormones were in place, causing them to erotically trace little lines and circles across each boy's bare skin, only a thin layer of cotton underwear hiding anything from view. It never went further than there, however; never had their lips touched each other, only their lips pressed to the others' cheek in a friendly action.  


While Jack had no problem talking about their not-so-sexcapades, Alex was not so comfortable. He felt embarrassed and blushed whenever Jack whispered how hot it was when he touched his ass anytime after the moment it had happened. But Jack never took it any further than that, knowing that Alex was not ready to and not wanting to force the elder into anything. Yet another reason why they worked so well. Most times, they were just cuddly and romantic without being in a relationship. In fact, that coming weekend Jack had a "date" with Alex. The latter had promised to take Jack to a hill and treat him to a homemade picnic.

Jack was halfway ready, pulling on a pair of black jeans over hot pink boxers (specifically because he was going out with Alex) when he heard the doorbell ring. He took in a deep breath. Why was he so nervous? It wasn't like a real date or anything. But it felt different. He supposed because it was the first time they were doing something so... couple-like. Sure, they'd grabbed food before but always after school or at a fast food place, never actually /sitting down/ at a /park/ to eat. Jack almost felt like he'd throw up from all the mixed emotions.

There was absolutely no doubt in his mind that he loved Alex. He'd only never said anything because Alex always denied everyone's accusations. So he never wanted to look stupid, admitting his feelings like that. But as he went to go grab the doorknob, he couldn't believe that stupid lie anymore. His heart raced at a mile a minute but he ignored the loud pounding in his chest and greeted Alex. He just barely choked out a greeting as he saw Alex in a grey button-up that slightly dropped over his black skinny jeans. His hair was messy but in that perfect way that Jack loved and he inhaled the coconut scent that wafted off of it as Alex leaned in for a hug. 

"Ready for our date, honey?" Alex asked in a mock, higher-pitched-than-normal voice. Jack chuckled, trying not to swoon at the pet name.  
"Yeah, just let me finish getting ready."

Without being asked or directed, Alex followed Jack to his bedroom as Jack slipped on a pair of converse, his nice, black high-tops, and spruced up his hair. He grabbed a few small things to toss into his pockets when suddenly Alex gasped behind him.

"What?" He asked instinctively, going towards the shorter boy.  
"Look," He said, pointing to the sky. "It's starting to rain." He said with a pout, knowing that a picnic could not be had with rain. Jack frowned as he grabbed the basket from Alex's hand; no way some stupid rain was gonna ruin his date.

He picked up an umbrella and urged for Alex to follow. He cocked his eyebrows at him and waited until Jack finished writing a note to his errand-running mother to speak.

"What on Earth are you planning, Jacky?" Jack gave him his trademark smile.  
"A picnic, my dear Alex." He stuck out his arm as if he was Alex's escort and Alex simply followed along, sticking his arm in between the empty space.

He gave the picnic basket back to Alex as he held out the umbrella outside the doorway of the house, ignoring any jackets because the weather was still warm. They walked slowly, listening to the pitter-patter of the rain on the stretched plastic, remembering the night they slept together through a harsh thunderstorm and the water made the same noise against the glass window. For some reason, they both loved that noise and loved that they had shared it with each other.  
Alex still had no idea what Jack's plans were but he didn't question as they walked through the short, metal gate and into the public park. The whole place was deserted and Alex had to say he liked that because he and Jack had privacy. As an abandoned, metal shack came into view, Alex's mind clicked with understanding. Jack passed the umbrella to the pink-and-brown haired boy as he laid a blanket out underneath the dry area next to the shack; there was a long roof sticking out from the long-since-unused food area and the dry spot looked out onto a broad horizon that currently displayed a dull blue sky with grey clouds.

Alex smiled as he closed the umbrella and quickly sat next to Jack on the blanket. The food sat in its basket next to Alex as he curled up next to Jack, simply enjoying the view of the storm upon the lush, green grass while being pressed against Jack before digging into his food. Jack's arm instinctively wrapped around Alex's waist and he pulled him in closer, absentmindedly pressing a kiss to the side of his head. The kissed boy blushed and laid his head in the crook of Jack's neck, both boys listening to the rainfall against metal once again.

After a few moments, Jack reached over to grab the picnic basket, muttering something about "sorry, but I'm getting hungry". Alex didn't catch much of it however as Jack leaned over his lap, his back just slightly caved inwards, causing his shirt to go up just the tiniest bit. Had Alex not been so attracted to the slim waist, he would have missed the slip of vibrant pink trapped underneath black. His fingers automatically went up to trace the exposed skin of Jack's back just before he pulled back. Jack stiffened a bit before chucking and dropping the basket, keeping his current position so that he wouldn't deny Alex anything. Alex's fingers traced down to grab at the pink material; he tugged slightly, Jack's eyes going wide at the uncharacteristic touch. He had almost forgotten his underwear choice.

"Did you do this on purpose?" Alex asked, trying to keep a straight face but the slight blush peaking through his cheeks sort of threw off his "bad-cop" appearance. Jack pulled back, that bit of sassiness apparent in his tone when he replied with a smirk,  
"I may have."  
"Look at you being all cute for our date." Jack smiled and blushed, completely noticing that Alex had referred to this as a date twice already.

They dug into their food as the rain began to let up and left behind only a slight, spring-weather-like wind. Jack stuffed his face and mumbled how much he enjoyed these sandwiches Alex had prepared for him. He didn't have to say it, though; Alex could read it in his ear-to-ear smile. As they began to feed each other grapes, the sun shone down on the pair, highlighting the sides of their faces. They laughed as they tossed fruit into each others' mouths and took in the beauty of the other. Jack was completely hooked on how much more hazel Alex's eyes looked in the sunlight and Alex imagined Jack's eyes as the feathers of an owl. The laughter subsided as they noticed how close they were and Alex began to sweat a little, anxious if Jack was going to kiss him. But then he pulled back, staring off into the horizon. He pulled back as well, fearful that Jack didn't like him back and wasn't pulled out of his thoughts until he heard Jack gasp and then say "Look!" while pointing his finger towards the horizon. Alex followed his finger to see, clear as day, a vibrant rainbow spread over the green hill. He watched Jack's facial expression, his goofy smile and his adorable features as he was fixated on the colorful display.  
In that moment, he completely realized just how beautiful Jack was. The sun was directly against his face as he smiled, his eyes shining with a childlike glimmer as he looked beyond. And Alex just couldn't handle that. He couldn't handle how cute and beautiful and perfect Jack was all at once. It just wasn't fair. Jack should be his. Hell, Jack basically was his.

He was pulled out of his thoughts at the sound of Jack half-chuckling, half-giggling. He snapped back to reality to see Jack's smile and eyes fixed upon his face.

"You're so cute, Jacky." He let slip from his lips.

Jack blushed and looked down at him. Jack was about to turn back to the sight before Alex, running on impulse, put his hand on Jack's face and turned it before leaning in to plant a soft kiss on his lips. He expected Jack to pull away, push him and exclaim in disgust. But instead... Jack grabbed his head in both of his hands and kissed him back slowly with passionate intent. When they pulled away, Alex searched his face for any sign of regret. Instead, Jack just smiled at him before it turned into a toothy grin and he was attacked by Jack who pushed him down on the blanket and showered his face and lips with multiple kisses. Alex simply laughed, trying to hold Jack back, searching for an explanation.

"We had our first kiss with a rainbow outside, Lexy!" He exclaimed before kissing Alex once more, softly and sweetly. Alex chuckled as they pulled away, pulling the rest of the taller boy's body closer.  
"Yeah, and while you were wearing those neon boxers." Jack smiled and kissed his cheek.  
"So... can we be boyfriends now?" He asked a little shyly. Alex took his hand in his and nodded.  
"Of course, silly." And for every anniversary after that, Jack never failed to wear vibrant boxers to their date at the park.


End file.
